


Bees.png

by y0w0suke



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bee Movie References, Don't Mine At Night, Don't take it seriously, M/M, Pegoryu isnt the main focus, Short & Sweet, This is just a shitpost, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/pseuds/y0w0suke
Summary: “Oh god damn it-” He can hear his boyfriend holding back a laugh, clearly covering his mouth to help hold back the laughs. Futaba at this point is already laughing. “Wait, wait, I have a good idea...” She snickers. “Keep reading Akira.”
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira & Sakura Futaba, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji, Sakamoto Ryuji & Sakura Futaba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Bees.png

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taffio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taffio/gifts).



> Mars I hope you are happy with yourself

“Dude, tell me _why_ you are doing this again?”

  
  
Akira looks at Ryuji, a small mischievous smile on his face. “I’m bored.”

“So you want to torcher me and Futaba?!”

  
  
“Hey, to be fair,” Futaba starts, adjusting her headphones on her head. “I WAS the one who suggested it.” 

  
“I swear to god you two are too much alike…"

Akira cracks his neck, opening the script on his phone. 

“Ahem..”

  
“You don’t have to cough like it’s a play-”

  
  
“According to all known laws of aviation,there is no way a bee should be able to fly.”

  
  
“Oh god damn it-” He can hear his boyfriend holding back a laugh, clearly covering his mouth to help hold back the laughs. Futaba at this point is already laughing. “Wait, wait, I have a good idea...” She snickers. “Keep reading Akira.”

Ryuji breathes heavily, the laughs seeping out of him. “I-I’m afraid of what you have in s-store-”

“Its wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground.”

The blond’s body rocks with laughter, tears starting to get in his eyes.

“A-aki p-please-”

  
  
“The bee, of course, flies anyway because bees don't care what humans think is impossible.”

Akira hears the banging of Ryuji hitting the desk with his fist, his laughing becoming toxic as Akira starts to laugh a bit.

“Got it!!” 

_‘Got my helmet on my head-'_

Ryuji erupts into laughter, leaning back in his chair and covering his face while he laughs. Akira can't help but laugh with them. Futaba’s grin gets wider, putting the music louder.

“F-futaba pLEASE-”

"The bee, of course, flies anyway, because bees don't care what humans think is impossible."

_'Don't mine at night! I know you're lookin' at that cave-'_

Ryuji somehow laughs louder. "you guys a-are gonna kill me-"

"Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Yellow, black. Ooh, black and yellow!"

Ryuji falls out of his chair with a surpise yelp.

"Ahh shit, we killed your boyfriend Akira."

"Assholes..both if you."

"Love you too babe."


End file.
